To Aru Majutsu No Sister
by Gatekeeper Peque
Summary: Sequel to the Anime, what Happened to Accelerator ? What happened to little Misaka ? Join them in their adventures with Touma and Index to discover the thruth behind the next Level 6 Esper.


_**Hello Everyone, My first fic ^-^ hope you before you say something, yes I do suck at writing so if there are any mistakes, be sure to tell me about it and I'll try to do it better next time**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________.**_

_Shit….At the end I was too naive, I thought I could play Hero and save someone…I thought I could start thing over…Bullshit..._

"Good morning! Misaka Misaka says cheerfully..."

I could feel someone pulling my sheets; I opened my eyes and reacted to the sunlight covering my face.

"It's fucking Saturday, can't you find someone else to bother? " I asked sarcastically pulling my own sheets back, of course she couldn't... I told her to never leave the apartment.

" Mo ! You told me to never leave the apartment! And stop being so foul-mouthed, your tongue is going to fall of! Says Misaka Misaka rather annoyed by the sarcasms of her roommate. "

I sighed. _Why the hell I decided to take care of this girl? Now that remember… I woke up on the Hospital just a year ago, and there she was… She was the first " Person " I saw… when I asked that frog-like doctor he told me that she was always there, she never left me… not once.. Even if she couldn't remember who I was… _

"Stop fantasizing! I'm hungry! Are you going to make breakfast? Asks Misaka Misaka knowing what the answer might be. "

"If you know what the answer is then why the hell are you asking? " I stated as I got up, I looked around, I was now living in a whole new apartment, at the end this little sister convinced me to report the incident to the Judgment and they moved us out of the zone, it's a nice place but… there is only one problem…

Suddenly a noise came from the next apartment, it seemed like someone just broke a glass or something, then two voices started to scream at each other so much it could clearly be heard through the wall, one seemed to be a woman's and the other on from a man.

"Oh! They finally woke up! Misaka Misaka says in a cheerful tone hoping to meet them today. "

I could saw how the little Misaka got closer to the wall leaning her ear on the wall like hearing the conversation in the other room, her face lightened up and the pink on her cheeks was now more visible.

"They're so cute together! Says Misaka Misaka daydreaming "

" Ch! This shit every morning..." As I went out of bed my feet stepped on the cold floor, I approached the wall swaying from side to side because I had just woke up and leaned on the wall, took a deep breath and. " Kamijou ! Shut your fucking maid up! Its Saturday people live in this building you know! "

There was a deep silence for a few seconds and I sighed in relief, as I attempted to walk toward the bathroom the woman's voice resounded even louder.

"What! Maid? Touma ! what kind of friends do you have next door? " 

"No, Index..He's not my friend he's just, What are you doing? No not the head! Why do you have to bite me all the time! Arg ! " 

These voices continued to sound faintly across the room, I sighed there was nothing I could do, and yes…this was the problem I was talking to you about…now I live near the only guy that could defeat me. "Kamijou Touma..." I muttered.

I continued to walk across the room slowly, these white Pajamas I was wearing were too big for my size, but at then they were a gift…from the little girl next to me.

"What are we going to do today? Cinema? A walk in the park? Working part time as Judgments? " Misaka Misaka asks while making a fighting pose "

I looked at her, for some reason she was exited, I frowned. " That was only once…and I needed the money " I stated as I walked to the kitchen and opened the Refrigerator only to find a dozen of Black Soda cans , no sugar by the way, I took one and opened it.

"Acci-chan! That's not a real breakfast! I want vegetables and meat! Misaka Misaka states referring to the food table.

"I told you NOT to call me Acci-chan I have a real name you know? " I asked as I headed now for the bathroom, Misaka just continued to follow me. "Besides? Don't you have anything to do? Did you already make your bed? "I left the Soda can near the Sink and watched myself into the mirror, the same boring face as always.

"Done "

"Wash your teeth?"

"Done "

"Wash your clothes?"

"Done"

"You totally forgot to feed your dog right?"

Little Misaka widened her eyes as she ran out of the bathroom, I took the chance to take of my Pajamas off and changed clothes, she then came into the room with a really annoyed face looking like a bad-behaved child.

"We don't have a dog! "

I smiled, When little Misaka is really angry or sad she doesn't make her statements at the end of each sentence.

"Well what kind of sane girl forgets that she doesn't have a dog? " I asked sarcastically as I took a sip of Soda, now headed to the entrance.

"Acci-Chan you Baka! "she said as she stood in front of me, I ignored it as always. "Let's go…"

"Huh? " Little Misaka looked confused.

"You wanted to have breakfast right, let's go before I change my mind..." I said while put my shoes on and left through the door.

Her face brightened up and her usual smile reappeared. "Breakfast! Thank you Acci-Chan! Says Misaka Misaka as she closes the door and follows Accelerator.

A few meters away from her I smiled to myself. _I guess playing Hero it's no that bad after all…._

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed it, please Review, suggestions, comments and complains are welcomed. **_

_**I do not own I any way To Aru majutsu no Index just the plot of this Fic. **_

_**Remember nothing of this is real, if somehow there are similarities with real life, there is something wrong with you or you live a really really odd life. **_


End file.
